


Fictober 2019. Day 9: Robot-Human Relationship.

by fkaed



Category: Feel Special - TWICE (Music Video), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Androids, F/F, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Post-Apocalypse, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fkaed/pseuds/fkaed
Summary: It's the years 2033. The human race is not what it used to be anymore. This new kind of human is more powerful and more evil, and every member of the high class has their own android as their servant. Princess Mina becomes a really close friend to her android Chaeyoung, who starts to experience human-like feelings because of this, to the point that they fall in love with each other.





	Fictober 2019. Day 9: Robot-Human Relationship.

It is the year 2033. After an apocalypse, the world and the human race are not the same anymore. Humans have been exposed to many radioactive substances that have shaped their race into something more powerful and cruel. The highest class of this new society works just as royalty. They live in the tallest tower and each one of them has an android as their personal servant. These android servants were there for anything that their owners wanted them to do. Chaeyoung is probably the luckiest of them all. Her owner is Mina, the youngest of the royal family, who was against this system that oppressed the less fortunate, and so she treated Chaeyoung as a friend and not as a servant. Since Mina grew up alone and is not allowed to leave the tower, her and Chaeyoung became really good friends in a short period of time. And Chaeyoung even started developing human feelings and behaviours that she learnt from Mina.

Their friendship took a turn one day that Mina was feeling very sad. She wanted to get out of the tower and explore what was left of the world that she knew. She wanted to do something to help the others, and to free everyone, including herself. As always, she talked about these feelings with Chaeyoung, who instantly started thinking about how she could help Mina without breaking the laws. So she had this idea in wich she converted one of the rooms in the tower into a forest of neon wire trees that would mimic those in the streets- She would fill the dark room with little white lights that would resemble the stars in the sky at night. She prepared everything for Mina, and when she showed it to her, Mina could not help but cry. Nobody had ever done something like this for her before. She felt a new kind of warmness in her heart. She loved Chaeyoung. On the other hand, Chaeyoung did not understand what was happening. Why was Mina crying? Was she sad? She had not seen anyone cry of joy before. Mina explained the reason behind their tears to Chaeyoung, who felt good about the results she achieved. She was so happy working with Mina and she never wanted to get away from her. They wrapped their arms into a hug and held on tight for a moment, while they looked around in this beautiful room. They decided that this would be their secret place in which the laws of the realm were not applied.

Mina and Chaeyoung spent a lot of thim in this room, learning how to understand and love each other even better. None of them had ever been so happy before, but it felt as if lately there were something that worried Chaeyoung. When Mina asked her about this, she confessed that all of the android servants were planning a escape. They thought that if they left, the monarchy would be useless and eventually would fall. Chaeyoung wanted to go with their equals, of couse, but at the same time she did not want to leave Mina alone. She loved her. So she was feeling confused and scared. For a second there Mina did not want Chaeyoung to leave, so she didn't say a thing. But then she thought about how she has wanted to leave the tower for years and has not been able to, and she knew that even if she loved Chaeyoung and wanted her by her side, she should let her free, and so she did. They agreed that the androids would leave the tower in two days.

The plan was set and the androids were about to leave at night, when everyone else in the tower was sleeping, but Mina rushed towards them and stopped Chaeyoung.  
\- Chaeyoung stop! - Mina shouted from behind her. - You can't leave. - Chaeyoung looked confused and torn apart. - Not if you leave me here. I want to go with you, I love you.  
In that moment, tears of joy started falling down Chaeyoung's face. None of them knew how that was possible. None of them knew what was going to happen, but they grabbed each other's hands and jumped off the tower. They were free now. Free together.


End file.
